Alessa
by corporealdreams
Summary: A child is left on Harry's doorstep. Future HPDM.
1. Year One

Year One - October

A child was left on Harry's doorstep one day. She was bald and had the same blue eyes that all infants have when they are born. When he had walked out of his flat one day, he tripped over something. He looked down to discover a basket, with a lost looking infant contently sucking on her fist. The note said, "I know you'll take care of her. She was born on October 9th."

"Who in the nine levels of Hell would give me a child?" Harry wondered aloud. The infant babbled.

Harry called Hermione.

"Who in the nine levels of Hell would give him a child?" Harry heard Ron say in the background. She hung up after saying she'd floo right over.

When she got there, she sat awkwardly at his kitchen's island table, and fussed over the baby. Harry paced.

"She's adorable Harry. But you're not going to keep her, are you?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Bloody hell, of course not!"

The infant screamed out in distress. Harry reached over and gathered her up in her blankets. He cradled her. She stopped crying instantly.

"I mean, I don't have time to find her parents right now, though. Could you?"

Hermione's hands went up in defense. "Sorry, Harry. It wasn't my doorstep she was left on. I know of a squib orphanage a little ways from Hogsmeade…"

"No! She's already been abandoned once."

Hermione sighed. "Well, then Harry. I don't know what to tell you. Ron's expecting me home soon. I should get going."

"Right. Thanks for coming," Harry said, as he saw her to the floo, the infant still in his hands.

* * *

November

Harry was quickly running out patience, having to transfigure glasses into bottles and dishrags into nappies. He soon realized he was going to have to do some shopping. But taking an infant with him out into the public was not something he was looking forward to. He called Mrs. Weasley, who happily shopped for him. She had even brought him Ginny's old baby clothes.

"Hermione said it's been over a week. Have you started looking for the poor child's parents?"

Harry hemmed and hawed. Mrs. Weasley just smiled. "She looks quite content with you, Harry. What is her name?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "She hasn't got one. I've just been calling her 'hey'." And Mrs. Weasley slapped him on the shoulder. "She's going to grow up confused, Harry. Think of one."

The next day, an owl delivered a book of baby names. He thumbed through the "A"s and picked the first name that caught his eye.

Alessa – form of Alessandra. Hebrew. Noble one.

"What do you think of Alessa?" he asked the infant, who slept in her basket. She didn't move. "Well, I like it."

* * *

Malfoy came knocking one morning, just as Harry had finished feeding Alessa. Bottle still in his hand, and burp rag on his shoulder, he flung the door open to reveal Malfoy with a broom in one hand, and quidditch gear in the other.

"Fancy a game?" he asked casually.

"Can't today."

"What the bloody hell do you have in your hand? Is that a nappy on your shoulder?" he asked, barging in the doorway. Alessa took one look at Malfoy and burst out into tears.

"Who's child is that? It's awfully rude…"

"Well, it was awfully rude of you to come banging in here. No wonder she's upset. It's okay, Alessa. I burst into tears when I saw his ugly mug the first time, too," Harry said, as he consoled her.

"Seriously, Potter. Did you knock some poor witch up?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and set Alessa in her cradle. "No. She was left, actually. On my doorstep."

"So why is she still here? There's such a thing as Wizarding Family Services, you know."

"That's just it. I don't know anything about her. I don't know if she's magical or not. We probably won't know for a couple of years." Harry said quietly.

"You're seriously thinking of keeping her? How long have you had her… you know what, never mind. I'm not going to get mixed up in this…this kidnapping ring you've started." Malfoy slammed the door behind him.

Harry had never heard of colic before. Needless to say, Alessa was having a rough week. Madam Pomfrey said that there wasn't much that Harry could do for her during her crying fits. Then he felt heartless when he told her that he'd cast a silencing charm on her pram one night.

Madam Pomfrey hit him hard upside the head and screamed about irresponsible behavior leading to developmental problems. This was exactly what Harry was afraid of. Doing something stupid and screwing this child up for life.

"One more sleepless night, and I'm going to have developmental problems. Can't I just give her some sleeping draught?" Harry asked.

"We don't know if she's magical yet, Harry. Sleeping draught would do her more harm than good, in any case. She's way too young for potions."

Harry pouted. "But I'm not."

"You have to hear her. Her colicky cries are different from her hunger cries…"

"You think I don't know that? I'm the one up with her half the night."

Madam Pomfrey handed her back to Harry, though reluctantly. "It'll get better. It doesn't last forever."

Harry doubted that.

* * *

December

"Father Christmas has been here, Alessa!" Harry said, to a gurgling 3-month-old. Ron and Hermione had come over the night before to shower her with gifts. Clothes, toys, and a 1-month supply of nappies were gladly received. Alessa now lie under her snitch and broom mobile. Harry snatched her up and sat her in his lap as he opened her gifts for her. "Nana Weasley always makes the best sweaters, you'd do well to remember that," he said as he held up a pair of knitted booties.

* * *

May

Alessa had managed to pull herself up to a standing position, with the aid of the couch by the beginning of summer. She had a full head of light brown hair, and her blue eyes just became bluer. Harry was quite fond of her now that she was nearly sleeping through the night.

She still couldn't form words though, and this had worried him. "Don't kids usually say Mummy or Daddy by now?" he'd asked Mrs. Weasley one day.

"Goodness no, Harry! Not for a few more months at least."

"Well, she babbles incoherently mostly. I thought that she'd be forming words by now," he said in his defense.

She said "Da!" while looking straight at him by the end of the week. Harry beamed with pride.

* * *

October Again

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Alessa! Happy birthday to you!"

Alessa screeched happily and clapped her hands, mocking the crowd around her. Before Harry had even taken the candle out of the cake, Alessa was making a crumbly mess of it. Frosting ended up in her hair, on the floor, and even on Harry's shirt. But he didn't mind one bit. Colin took lots of pictures.

"She took some steps yesterday, I video taped it. But she didn't stay up for very long," he told Hermione.

"Since when do you own a video camera?" Hermione asked. "What's a bideo camera?" Ron asked in passing.

"I bought it for myself as a birthday gift. It's strange, you know. I never thought I'd ever have children. Just because it would be my luck that I'd do something stupid and they'd have to grow up in some horrible place like I did. But I don't know. This past year has been…strange…to say the least. But I kind of like it - being a Dad."

"You're pretty good at it, mate," Ron said, pointing over the giggling little girl who was currently pulling on Malfoy's long white-blonde hair. "And you've taught her well. Get a few strands, Alessa! You could probably make a few galleons selling Malfoy hair on the black market!"

Malfoy stiffened and prepared a few choice undignified words, but Alessa's "Maffoo!" stopped him mid thought. His expression softened, "Did you hear that? She said my name!" Colin got a picture of that as well.

End Year One


	2. Year Two

Year Two – Mischief Night, October 

Alessa was daintily dressed in her little ladybug costume, though she kept pulling her antennae headband off. "Lessa, you have to keep the headband on!" Harry said, putting back in place. "Otherwise, you'll look like Minnie Mouse with chicken pox." She whined as a reply, and knocked it back off. Harry growled in frustration, just as some trick-or-treaters rang the doorbell.

Though, instead of a group of children dressed as their favourite super heroes and princesses, a haughty looking Draco Malfoy was casually leaning on the doorframe. "Trick-or-treat, Potter."

Harry tried unsuccessfully to slam the door in Malfoy's face. Draco's foot caught the door just before it closed, and he pushed his way through the entrance. Harry ignored him, and continued packing up some things in Alessa's pushchair. "What do you want?"

"Just came by to see Alessa's costume. A ladybug, Potter? How terribly unoriginal."

"Well, we didn't ask for your opinion, did we, Alessa?" Harry said, as he picked her up and slung her on one hip. Alessa just gurgled. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some neighbours to annoy."

Harry set Alessa in the pushchair and strapped her in. Malfoy watched how Potter did everything with such ease, like a seasoned professional. "Can I join you?" Malfoy asked.

Harry eyed him cautiously, and then shrugged. "If you must."

A few doors later, Harry asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for nearly two years.

"Why do you come around so often? Don't you have, I don't know, an estate to manage, or something?"

Malfoy shot him a look. "You know as well as I do that I'm as poor as…well, you know. Defying my family's name in order to help you defeat the Dark Lord wasn't exactly for my benefit. Look, if you don't want my company, then just say so."

Harry shrugged. "Oh, I don't mind so much. I was just curious. Besides, Alessa likes you for some strange reason, and who am I to deny her her Maffoo?"

"Maffoo! Maffoo!" Alessa yelled, clapping her hands excitedly.

February 

In the middle of one of the most brutal winters London has seen in years, Harry received a letter by way of owl post. It was a letter that he was expecting to receive for three years, and was actually surprised it took them so long.

Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered the position as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. We request your reply by 30 June.

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Under any other circumstance, Harry would have said yes, would have jumped at the chance. But after fighting a war for 2 years, he was just plain tired of the whole of the wizarding world. He'd almost prayed that Alessa turned out to be Muggle, just for the sake of not having to go back to Diagon Alley and deal with his celebrity. That was a bridge that he wouldn't have to cross for some time, though.

"Hell," Draco said. "Well, if you don't want the position, I'll take it."

Harry glared at Draco, who sat across from him at his dining room table, sipping on his now lukewarm tea, gazing jealously at the piece of parchment Harry had shown him. "They didn't offer it to you, now did they? I don't know. I'm terribly bored here, with only an infant for company. Besides, my vaults aren't going to last forever. And maybe it would do Alessa good to have a change of scenery."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

He left Harry on his own to answer that question. "What do you think, Alessa? Though I do have four whole months to think about it. How about we do what Daddy does best? Procrastinate until the last minute, and then wait and get scolded for it. How does that sound?"

Though Harry hadn't really expected an answer from an 18-month-old, Alessa did a strange thing then. She got up, with a teething ring still in her mouth and waddled over to the door. She looked at Harry, then and knocked on it, with the strangest expression written on her face. Puzzled, Harry took this to mean only one thing: Alessa wanted to see the world, and that wasn't going to happen if she was cooped up in Harry's flat for the rest of her life. Or maybe she just wanted to go for a walk.

June 

"Dada, no!" Alessa screamed as Harry tried getting the rubberband around once more in Alessa's brown ringlets. "Ow! Ow! No!" She slapped and slapped his thigh, but to no avail. Harry was determined.

"No hitting, Alessa," Harry scolded half-heartedly. "Maffoo is coming. Don't you want to look your best?"

She nodded her head, though Harry could tell that she really couldn't care less about the way she looked in front of Malfoy. But Harry cared. If more for the fact that he didn't ever want Malfoy to think that he couldn't take care of his own daughter than anything.

"There!" Harry said, triumphantly. "All done. You look beautiful, darling." She did a dramatic spin around to show off her pretty new dress, then plopped down and started chewing on one of her toys. Harry rolled his eyes.

The doorbell rang, and Alessa shot up and ran to the door. Though she could not yet reach the handle, she jumped up to try at least. "Maffoo! Maffoo!"

"Yes, yes. Maffoo is here," Harry said, as he opened the door to let him in.

"Well, there's my little princess!" Draco said, as he picked up the giggling toddler. "Your Maffoo brought you a little going away present."

"Draco, what have I told you about buying her things?" Harry scolded.

"Yes, yes, I know. You don't want her to turn out like your Christmas ham of a cousin."

"Actually, I was going to say that I didn't want her to turn out like you."

Draco scoffed. "I'm hurt, Potter."

"No, you're not."

Draco shrugged and dug into his pocket and retrieved a small box. Alessa opened it and the gleaming silver from the necklace inside reflected in her eyes. "A pretty necklace for a beautiful princess," Draco said as he took it from the box and slipped it around her neck. It hung down near her stomach, but with a tap of his wand, the necklace shrank up to fit her. Alessa giggled at the tingling feeling of the magic around her.

The charm that hung from it was the ouroborus: a silver snake eating it's own tail; the wizarding symbol for life eternal. It was a strong symbol of protection in ancient wizarding lore. Though hardly used at all in modern wizardry, it is still recognized as the strongest protective magic, next to a mother's sacrifice.

Harry's mouth hung open. He didn't know what to say. He knew that a lot of powerful protection charms and spells went into making that necklace. His only fear was the repercussions of it all if Alessa turned out to be a Muggle.

October 

Harry and Alessa had settled in nicely at Hogwarts. Though, in a strange twist of fate, Harry had ended up teaching Snape's illegitimate Ravenclaw son, Soran Snape. Who, to his surprise, turned out to be a pleasant child to have in class. Generally keeping to himself in class, he proved to be the opposite of his father in the category of friends. Harry looked on from the Head table and watched as Soran told wild stories that captivated the whole of the first year section of the Ravenclaw table, and even an odd Gryffindor or Hufflepuff from the other side.

While Harry taught during the day, Madam Pomfrey had set up a playroom inside a chamber of the hospital wing for Alessa, and the new Transfiguration teacher's 4-year-old son, Jamie. This was a great arrangement, and Madam Pomfrey was great with both Alessa and Jamie, who got along well with each other.

Unfortunately, this year Alessa's birthday fell on a Tuesday, so Harry had planned a get together the Saturday before.

Alessa was a bit more interested in opening the colourfully wrapped boxes then what was actually in them. Though she did catch a glimpse of the golden wings of a toy snitch that Ron had given her, and wistfully ignored everything else the rest of the party.

And of course, Malfoy showed up tastefully late. Though, not without good reason. "Last to show up, last to leave. And that's the way I like it," he said. Harry just rolled his eyes and said, "Well good, then you can help me clean up when everyone leaves."

To Harry's surprise, when the guests did leave and Alessa was tucked into bed, Malfoy actually did start picking up used cake plates and half full glasses of pumpkin juice. Harry was so startled by it, that he was caught staring.

"Do I have something on my face, Potter? Wanna come lick it off?"

Harry blanched. "Do you have to be so rude, Malfoy?" Harry hastily started picking up wrapping paper and stuffing it in a bin. Harry heard Malfoy mumble something.

"Come again?"

"I said I wasn't joking."

Harry dropped the rubbish on the floor. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Draco said. He casually walked over to Harry and without looking him in the eye, deposited his collected rubbish in the bin. "See ya," Draco waved with his back towards him and walked out the door, leaving Harry shell-shocked and in complete and utter bewilderment.

**End of Year Two**


	3. Year Three

A/N: I do plan on continuing and hopefully finishing this series. I have a timeline written through the end of Year Seven, and have projected that the series will end on Alessa's 18th birthday. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

Year Three – October

Alessa's first Halloween feast at Hogwarts was one of awe and wonderment for her. Alessa had her first sip of pumpkin juice, which was not well received, and danced through the halls with Peeves, who had taken an odd liking to her. All in all, it was a productive night. Though Harry was glad to get her to bed, so he could work on his lesson plans for the next month.

Which, as soon as Harry sat down at his desk, he should have known that there would be no peace and quiet for him, as he heard the floo flare up, and watched as a dizzied Malfoy sneered in distaste at the soot that covered him from head to foot.

"…the most undignified mode of transportation in all of wizardkind. Good evening, Professor Potter! I heard the feast was a smashing success as usual."

"Malfoy, it's past midnight! And if you hate flooing so much, then why didn't you just fly in, or apparate…"

Malfoy sighed, "Hasn't Granger rubbed off on you even the slightest, you know you can't apparate…"

"…Inside the grounds of Hogwarts, yes, how quickly I forget being gone for eight years. Since you are not going to let me get any work done, may I ask what you are doing in my private rooms at 12:30 at night?"

"I heard something, from a friend of a friend…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me."

Draco scowled. "This is serious news, Potter. Nobody knows that I know this, because if they did, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Fine," Harry sighed, "What is it?"

"I heard talk from an old time friend of mine that several released Death Eaters have been meeting in secret underground."

An odd feeling rose up in Harry's gut. He did not like where this was going.

"So, why don't you inform the ministry?" Harry suggested.

"They'd never listen to me, Potter. You know this. If they'll listen to anyone, it'd be you."

"It…it's probably nothing."

"Probably nothing!" Malfoy yelled. "You of all people should be shouting this information for everyone to hear it! You can't live in your quiet bubble of ignorance forever, you know. There are still baddies out there, Potter. In your pub, walking down the street, living next door to you, in your classroom! For Merlin's sake, open up your eyes! Because if you're in danger, that means Alessa is in danger."

Draco was through the floo before Harry could even process what he was just told.

"Shit."

"Dada! Daaaaaaada!" Alessa called out. Harry sighed, and opened up Alessa's bedroom door. She sat up in her crib a little.

"I'm sorry, darling. Daddy and his friend were being too loud, weren't we?"

"Maffoo here?" she asked, looking around.

"No, Maffoo isn't here anymore. He went bye bye."

"Bye bye?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah…hey…" Harry reached down into her crib and saw her little toy Merlin doll in her crib. "How did this get in here? You know there are no toys at bedtime."

Alessa looked up at him and giggled. "I go potty."

Harry sighed. "Alright, come on. Let's go potty. Then straight back to bed with you!"

December 

Harry noticed that one night when he went to check on Alessa, she had her thumb in her mouth. It wasn't uncommon among children, so Harry didn't think too much of it. But, Malfoy hadn't visited since that night, and Alessa constantly asked for him. Harry had no idea what to tell her. He could tell that Alessa's mood was getting worse and worse, but Harry's owls to Malfoy had returned undeliverable. Not only was Alessa worried about him, but Harry was starting to as well.

Three days before Christmas, the floo flared to life, and out dropped an exhausted looking Draco. Alessa went into hysterics, as she had been playing with her toys not too far from the fireplace. She screamed and screamed, latching onto Harry and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Darling, what's wrong? It's just Maffoo, he's here!"

Alessa stopped instantly and looked right up at Malfoy. She reached her arms out for Malfoy to take her and he did. But as soon as he settled her on his him, she punched him as hard as a two-year-old could in the shoulder. "No go away no more!" she said angrily. "No more fire."

Malfoy collapsed with Alessa in his arms onto the sofa. That was when Harry noticed the blood seeping out of his left ear. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and called to the infirmary for Madame Pomfrey. Alessa hopped off of Malfoy's lap and hid behind Harry, who had his wand out, checking for other injuries.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"You bloody well know who did this to me, Potter."

"Maffoo got a boo-boo?"

"Oh darling," Malfoy said sweetly. "I'm fine. Really. Just a scratch."

"How many times?" Harry asked, referring to the Cruciatus curse.

"I don't know, really. I lost count after the first two," Malfoy said, wincing, as Harry touched a sore spot on his head.

"You mean you lost consciousness."

"Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe."

"So, what do they know?"

Malfoy sighed. "They know that you know. They figured out it was me who told you pretty much straight away. So they picked me up outside a pub in Winchester. Portkeyed me to some forest."

"So, how did you…?"

"I didn't escape, they let me go," Malfoy said slowly, as if not really believing it himself.

"They…that makes no sense."

"Too right, it doesn't. By all rights, I should be dead right now. They torture babies for fun, for fuck's sake!"

Alessa giggled behind Harry's leg. "Bad word!" But she let out a frightened squeal as Pomfrey came through the floo with healing supplies in hand.

"Alright Harry. Why don't you take Alessa for a walk, hm? I think I have things taken care of here."

Harry sighed, and picked up Alessa. "He'll be staying here with us for the time being, Poppy. Can you see that he has some provisions sent?"

"Of course, Professor."

April 

"What do you mean, she's not here?" Harry demanded.

"Calm down, Harry!" Malfoy consoled.

"I will not calm down!" Harry shouted for the whole infirmary to hear. "Alessa is missing!"

"My son is missing, too, Potter," said Professor Chamaele McMillan. The Transfiguration teacher looked rather annoyed that Harry had not mentioned her own Jamie in the equation.

"We had a quidditch practice accident on the pitch that I had to attend to. I informed them that they were not allowed to leave the play area as I tended to the student. I told my seventh year apprentice to watch over them, but if I was not back in time for her next class, that she should not miss it. It is my fault, Harry, Chamaele. I'm so sorry."

"Now now, Poppy. Do not be so hard on yourself. You have your hands full enough with the students," McGonagall said, placing her hands on the healer's shaking shoulders. "I fear it may have been too much to ask you to look after two young children as well."

As she said this, she looked pointedly at Harry and Professor McMillan. She was right, Harry thought. It was quite unfair of him to assume that childcare would not be an issue when coming to teach at Hogwarts.

"We'll assemble teams. Pomona, please call all of the prefects, and the head of houses in here. Harry, you and Malfoy go down to Hagrid's and have him search the forest, just in case. The rest of you split up. They can't have gone far."

Harry and Malfoy informed Hagrid about the kids' disappearances and headed back into Hogwarts. They were assigned to the seventh floor to check the classrooms and any other nook and cranny they came across. They had just passed the statue of Lachlan the Lanky when Harry heard a familiar giggling.

"Alessa? Is that you? Alessa! Answer me, right now!" Harry demanded.

Malfoy looked around to see where it was coming from. He shrugged when Harry caught his eyes. But he heard the giggle again. This time it was coming from a familiar corridor and Harry raced to the spot he'd used many times before. He thought hard, _I need to find my daughter, I need to find my daughter, I need to find my daughter_, and at once a door appeared.

Harry flung the door open and there stood Alessa and Jamie, who were quite surprised to see them.

"Daddy! Go away, we paying hide and seek wiff Peeves!"

Harry, with tears of relief in his eyes, grabbed hold of Alessa and hugged her tight. Malfoy sent his patronus to McGonagall to inform her of their find.

"Alessa, we've been worried sick about you two! Don't ever do that again, do you understand me? You stay where you're told. Your mother is beside herself, Jamie. You should have known better. You both are in big trouble!" Harry scolded. Malfoy had never seen him so stern before. _It's kind of a turn on,_ he thought smiling.

July 

Harry's first school year as a teacher had come to an end, and Harry was just glad to be able to spend more time with his daughter during the day. Malfoy had gone off in search of some more information about the rallying Death Eaters, and Harry worried himself sick almost every night. It was one thing to be threatened by eminent peril on a daily basis, but it was entirely another when that threat is also placed on one's child.

It was a hot summer day in July when Harry and Alessa were helping Professor Sprout tend to Hagrid's over grown vegetable garden in his absence. Though, Alessa was mostly making mud pies and mud castles. Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"I must say that you are doing an excellent job, Harry."

"Hmm? Oh, I used to do a bit of gardening when I lived at the Dursleys…"

"Not that, dear. With fatherhood, I mean. I'm very proud of you, dear."

Harry blushed at that. Everyone had mentioned when Alessa first came along that he was a natural father, but he hadn't thought that. Alessa had cried and screamed for many nights before Harry had gotten the hang of it all.

"Daddy! You yike some pie?" Alessa asked, carrying a plate full of mud. She was a right mess, her brown curls plastered to her forehead with sweat and mud.

"Oh, maybe later, darling. Save me a piece, though, okay?" Harry said, laughing.

"Okay. Hey, what's dat?" She asked, pointing to the gardening tool in Harry's hand.

"Oh this? It's called a spading fork. It's used to loosen dirt so you can plant pretty flowers and yummy vegetables."

"Can I twy?" She asked, dropping her mud plate to the ground.

"Oh, no, baby. It's too sharp, only for adults to use."

"Pwease? I be rea-wee carefo! I won't get hurted," Alessa said with blue puppy dog eyes.

"No, darling."

"But I say pwease!" Alessa said, getting upset. She didn't quite understand what the big deal about letting her use a fork was. She used one to eat with all the time.

"And I said no," Harry said calmly.

"I want it!" Alessa yelled. "I want it! Gimme!" She stomped her feet on the ground angrily. She started hyperventilating with an angry look in her eye. A sharp wind rustled around them.

"Alessa! Calm down," Harry said. He was about to hand off the fork to Professor Sprout in order to calm Alessa down, but it flung out of his hand and into Alessa's. The wind died down, and so did Alessa's temper tantrum as she happily plopped down on the ground with her new toy and started emulating Harry and Professor Sprout's gardening skills.

"Yike dis, Daddy?"

But Harry just stared at her. It was a long while before either Professor Sprout or Harry was able to speak.

"Did she just…" Professor Sprout asked. Harry just nodded.

"She just showed her magic," Harry said quietly.

That night, Harry sat quietly before the fireplace, nursing a brandy in his hand. He had a mix of feelings about the day's events. If Alessa were his own flesh and blood, he'd have expected this day to arrive, of course, and would have received it with joy and pride. But instead, it just left him a bit scared and curious. The fact that she was someone else's blood, and apparently someone else's magic, too, left him wondering. Were they a witch and a wizard? One magical, one not? Or were her parents both muggles and she just _happened_ to turn out magical? Where were they from? Did they have any family history of disease?

Through the events of Harry's life, he had come to this conclusion: nothing is coincidence. He wrote out a letter to Hermione, explaining the day's events and his thoughts on the matter, and sent the letter off with a Hogwarts owl. Soon, he hoped he would get the answers.

October 

The school year started uneventfully, though Alessa seemed to pay more attention to the students this year, as they practiced magic during study periods and in the halls (though they weren't supposed to). She seemed to know that one day that would be her in those robes with a wand in her hand, turning teacups into toads.

And with the new school year came Alessa's birthday, as usual. Her third birthday had been an unusually festive one, as Headmaster McGonagall insisted that Harry use the Great Hall to host it, and was thus able to invite more people. All of the Weasleys showed up, even Bill and Fleur.

As they sang to Alessa, Malfoy strolled in, gift in hand.

"Sorry I'm late," Malfoy said, though he obviously wasn't.

"It's not Alessa's birthday without a tastefully late appearance by you, is it?" Harry said in reply.

The party went on, and as usual, Malfoy was the last guest remaining, and thus helped Harry carry a sleeping Alessa and her gifts to their living quarters. After tucking Alessa into bed, Harry went over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Would you like to stay and have some wine?"

"Are you trying to get me all liquored up, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Just sit and drink."

"Yes Professor Potter," Malfoy replied sarcastically.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the fire and sipping their drinks.

"So…" Harry started.

"Nothing yet," Malfoy said, referring to Harry's unasked question.

Harry let out a breath, which hitched when he sucked in some air.

"This is nerve-wracking. I can't just sit here while they plot the death of my daughter behind my back, Malfoy."

"I know. I'm sorry," Malfoy said seriously. "They're being unusually quite. But there are others out there who are keeping a close eye on them. I know that doesn't help, and that you'd like to be the one out there, but…"

Harry looked over at Alessa's door. "I know. Thank you…for all you've done. I really do appreciate it."

They fell into a silence again, and Harry had just let his eyes close when a startling SNAP! came from a crackling log in the fireplace. Harry jumped, spilling his wine all over himself. Malfoy jumped up to help him.

"Here," Malfoy said, digging out his wand. "Let me." He closed the distance between himself and Harry and waved a cleaning charm over Harry's shirt. After he was finished, Harry straightened his shirt and blushed.

"Thank you."

Malfoy slipped a finger under Harry's chin and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. Malfoy hovered over Harry's mouth for a moment, hoping Harry would let him deepen the kiss. Harry's lips parted just a bit, and Malfoy took that as an invitation, but as soon as he pressed his tongue to Harry's mouth, Harry pulled away.

"I…I think you should go."

"Yeah. I thought you might." Malfoy grabbed his robes and threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "Goodnight, Harry." And with a whoosh of green flames, he was gone.


	4. Year Four

**November**

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry refused to acknowledge the dull ache in his chest. There was nothing wrong with him. He didn't get sick. The pounding headache, however, was a little more difficult to ignore. Especially since a certain three-year-old was demanding his attention. Alessa's work of art was not to be ignored, apparently.

"That's wonderful, Alessa. But Daddy wants to rest for a bit, okay?"

"Sicky?" Alessa asked him, seriously.

"Just tired, love. Maybe we can see if Jamie wants to play, hm?"

"Yay! I call him?"

"No," Harry said, not moving from his position on the couch. "You're not allowed to use the Floo. I'll do it."

But Harry didn't make it two steps before he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Daddy?" Alessa called. He landed pretty funny; maybe he's playing a game? she thought. She shook his shoulder, but he didn't open his eyes. This was usually the part of the game when Daddy would wake up and attack her with tickles, but he wasn't moving at all. Now she was getting worried.

Alessa went to the door and pushed it open, only to find Soran Snape standing awkwardly on the other side of it.

"Oh. Hi, Alessa. Is Pro…is your daddy home?" Soran asked quietly.

"Yeah, he falled," Alessa said.

"He fell? Is he okay?" Soran asked.

"He won't pway monster wiff me."

Soran walked in cautiously. "Professor Potter?" And at seeing Harry's prone body on the floor, Soran immediately went into action. He flooed Madam Pomfrey, who said she'd be there soon. Soran checked to make sure Harry was breathing (yes, but with difficulty), and had a pulse (it took a couple tries to find it, but it was strong when he did). He calmed down Alessa who, after seeing Soran panic, started crying herself. Madam Pomfrey asked Soran to stay with Alessa until the Headmistress was contacted, and they figured out what the best course of action was.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall moved with quiet deliberation down to Potter's rooms on the second floor. She had just come from the hospital wing, and still had a disturbed look on her face. The fact that Poppy had no idea what was wrong with the young man was not a comforting thought. It was some malady that affected his lungs, but that was all she had to go on. Knowing Potter for too long, she suspected he'd been ill for longer than he'd let on. He was still unconscious, though, so now was not the time for a lecture.

McGonagall turned the corner and nearly ran into the blonde figure standing near Potter's doorway.

"Professor, I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Malfoy spewed out before she could even recognize the young man. But when she did, her solemn expression turned into a glare.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? I did not receive word you would be arriving; I thought we had an arrangement…" she said, firmly.

"I may have beat my owl here, there is probably a note in your office right now," said Malfoy, wringing his hands nervously.

"Be that as it may, I have matters to take care of."

"This is about Potter, right? He's sick, isn't he? I brought him wine, I think it may have been poisoned!"

"Poisoned? You…"

"No! No, I would never! I think it happened after I bought it; he did tell you I was captured by rogue Death Eaters," Malfoy said anxiously.

"Yes, well…"

"I was coming here to make sure Potter hadn't drunk the whole bottle, but he obviously has. I'll be able to recognize it, if you let me in, so Pomfrey can find an antidote. Snape's runt…err, child wouldn't let me through the door, so…"

"Smart child."

"What do you mean by that?" Malfoy said. He'd taken offense to that. He'd only wanted to help Potter. "I take offense to that tone! I've done nothing but help Scarhead since the war ended…"

"Relax, Mr. Malfoy, I was only commenting on the trustworthiness of young Mr. Snape. He was under strict orders not to let anyone in or out of these rooms except for myself."

"Oh, well then…"

"Well then, indeed," McGonagall said. She opened the door, and a shrill giggle erupted from one of the children seated in the kitchen area. A flash of golden brown curls attached itself to Malfoy's legs.

"Maffoo! I miss you! Uppy!" Alessa demanded, and Malfoy obliged, lifting her into his arms. McGonagall watched them and saw Malfoy's expression as he sighed in what seemed to be relief.

"My little princess, I missed you, too."

It was quite odd to see Draco Malfoy's demeanor change so drastically in the presence of this little girl, but it was also quite apparent that the two of them shared a bond. McGonagall regarded the scene before her, and took note. It was easy to ask Hagrid to take care of Alessa while Harry was indisposed; the little girl liked Hagrid well enough, but was quite shy around him, even with Harry in their presence. But before she could stop herself, she said, "Mr. Malfoy, do you have any engagements at the present time?"

"Please, Professor, call me Draco if you must. It sounds as though you are speaking to my father."

"Draco, then. I was wondering if you'd like to stay and take care of Alessa while Harry is ill?"

"My Maffoo stay here wiff me?" Alessa said. She giggled then squirmed out of his grasp. As he set her down she took him by the hand and lead him to her bedroom. "Come, we pway tea pahty."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," McGonagall said, smiling. "Oh! One more thing, Draco…" she called into the bedroom.

Malfoy came out of the room and went straight for the second shelf on the top cabinet all the way to the right of the kitchen. He took down three or four bottles before handing one to McGonagall. There was barely enough wine left in the bottle for a glass. "I hope there's enough," he commented.

McGonagall walked toward the door, but Malfoy called out. "Professor, after I put Alessa to bed tonight, I was wondering if I could…"

"I will arrange for you to visit the hospital wing after hours."

Malfoy didn't meet her eyes, but still nodded his thanks. "Come on, Mr. Snape. I'm sure you have some homework to do."

"Yes, Professor," Soran said as he followed McGonagall out of the door.

**December**

The poison that wracked Harry's body still coursed through his veins. Madame Pomfrey had never seen this strain of poison in all her years as a healer, though she had seen something like it before You-Know-Who's reign. Unfortunately, there was no cure but to let it leave his system naturally. And doubly unfortunately, the poison was one that bound with a person's magic as well. The poison made his magic wildly unpredictable, but doing magic was the only way to cure it. Almost like a magical bloodletting.

And so, Madame Pomfrey would not let him leave until he showed no signs of respiratory distress, and his magic was back to normal.

As Christmas neared, Harry feared that he'd never be able to leave the Hospital Wing. His magic seemed to be getting worse, not better.

"Lumos!" Harry cried, and bright orange feathers erupted from the tip of Harry's wand. He growled in frustration. Alessa giggled as she was showered in feathers.

"Again, Daddy!"

"That's it!" Harry cried, as he got out of bed. "I've had enough! My magic is done for, there's no point in me even being here anymore, I'm going home!" Though Harry didn't get more than a few feet away before he started wheezing and coughing so bad that he had to be led back to bed by Malfoy.

"Poppy!" Malfoy cried. "He's done it again!"

Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office in a flurry, and did a few spells that seemed to get Harry's coughing under control. "Mr. Potter, I cannot stress enough that you are still poisoned, and therefore still my patient! You are much too weak to be getting all riled up. Remain in this bed or I will bind you to it!" And with that, the matron left.

"'M not weak," Harry rasped.

"Oh, of course not, love," Malfoy taunted as he patted Harry on the head like a puppy. Harry quickly batted his hand away.

"Don't touch me! This is all your fault anyway!" Harry said, half-heartedly. But he knew it still hurt, because Malfoy did feel tremendously guilty about it. "How come you didn't get poisoned? You drank it, too!" Harry pouted.

Malfoy shook his head. "Dunno. The only thing I can think of is that you drank most of it. I only had a glass."

Alessa yawned and rubbed her eyes. She lay her head down on the foot of Harry's bed. Harry looked down at the sleepy child. "Are you keeping to her schedule, Malfoy? She's dead on her feet. Did she have a nap today?"

"Hey, hey! What's with the third degree? She just… didn't sleep well."

"What do you mean?" Harry pushed. "She's never had a problem sleeping before! What is going on, Malfoy? What aren't you telling me?"

Malfoy looked nervously down at Alessa and stroked her hair. Everything he'd work for, keeping Alessa's lineage a secret, it didn't matter anymore to him. They knew who Alessa was, and they were going to make a move soon, Malfoy could just feel it. Telling Potter would only cause him to worry needlessly, and could impede his recovery. "Nothing," Malfoy replied quietly. "I was up late working and Alessa heard me. Just shut up and rest, Potter." Malfoy silently played with one of Alessa's curls, then suddenly got up and walked to the door.

**February**

Finally, at the end of the cold January month, Harry's magic had finally returned to normal and he was able to return to his rooms with Alessa. Draco had actually done well in taking care of her, which Harry was quite surprised. Though, as Draco continued packing, Alessa was sobbing on the couch.

"Don't go! Daddy, make him stay!" Alessa cried.

"I'm sorry, love, but I can't stay," Draco said softly. "I have some work to do, but I promise I'll stop by and visit soon."

"Hmph," Alessa pouted, and stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Alessa!" Harry reprimanded.

"No, no, it's okay, Potter."

"It bloody well is not okay. She was being rude."

"She's three and a half, Harry, what do you expect?"

"A little decorum at least," Harry said quietly. "I'll talk to her later. So, where will you go?"

Not far, apparently. Draco pointed out that since the Death Eaters were still plotting against him (and Harry and Alessa, he failed to mention), he'd be safest staying near Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. Somewhere his wards wouldn't draw too much attention.

While Harry continued with his classes, Mrs. Weasley offered to come during the day to teach Alessa the things one would normally teach if she attended nursery school. Alessa was very bright for her age, knew all of her colors, numbers, and letters, and could even read a few words. And as Mrs. Weasley determined later, she knew more than she let on to Harry.

**May**

At the end of May, McGonagall had asked Harry if he'd referee the last Quidditch match of the season: Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. The conditions were perfect for a match, Harry thought, and felt a twinge of nostalgia for his school days as the Gryffindor seeker. The sun was out, but not blindingly so, and was usually hidden behind giant fluffy white clouds.

The Ravenclaws arrived on the pitch, and the crowd burst into a fit of applause as they took to the sky. Lysander Durkin, Ravenclaw's captian, flew to the middle to meet Harry. The Slytherins took to the sky as well, and Soran Snape flanked to the right as Chaser. Harry made a habit of watching Soran whenever he was in a room. Unlike most of his Slytherin peers, Soran made it a point to be as different from his father as possible. Harry tried very hard to see past the crooked Snape nose and greasy black hair, but it was usually impossible to do. Something about Soran just wasn't quite right.

Harry brought the whistle to his lips as the Slytherin Seeker, Fletcher Reese, rose to meet Harry and Lysander in the middle of the pitch.

"I want a clean match, gentlemen. No unnecessary roughness, is that understood?" Harry called out. Without waiting for a reply, Harry blew the whistle, and the pitch became a flurry of movement all at once. Soran caught a pass early on and the quaffle sailed through the left ring, right past Wesley Anders, Ravenclaw's Keeper.

Nearly an hour into the game, and two things happened simultaneously. One, the Snitch was finally spotted near the Slytherin's side. And two, a large salamander shaped Patronus slithered onto the field and right up to Harry. It spoke only five words in a harsh deep male voice – "Give me back what's mine." A whistle blew somewhere above Harry, and he took off towards the teacher's stands, where Alessa was watching the game with Draco and the rest of the staff.

"Where's Alessa?" Harry called out urgently from his broom. His eyes scanned the stands as he approached the stands, Alessa nowhere in sight. Harry jumped gallantly from his broom and into the wooden bleachers, crying out as his left ankle gave out beneath him. He didn't care, though. He only had his daughter's safety in mind.

"Malfoy, where's Alessa? Where's my daughter?" Harry bellowed. Malfoy looked alarmed.

"She's right here, Potter. Relax. She's under the bleachers with Jamie."

Harry hopped down the stands and stuck his head underneath. Lo and behold, Alessa and Jamie were playing X's and O's, unaware of anything around them. Jamie was the one who looked up.

"Is the game over already, Professor Potter?" Jamie asked, and Alessa looked up at the mention of her father.

"Daddy?"

"Come here, love. We have to go," Harry said, trying not to show any alarm. His heart, however, was beating so hard Harry thought it might burst out of his chest. But Alessa obeyed, getting off the dusty wooden floor and running up to Harry, jumping in his arms.

"Are we going home?" Alessa asked.

"Very soon, baby girl."

"Wooditch is boring," Alessa commented. Harry couldn't do anything but laugh.

* * *

Ron leaned against McGonagall's desk with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was a solid mask, which was unusual enough. Ron's emotions usually played quite blatantly across his face at all times. But Harry couldn't read him. Not this time.

"Why aren't you trying?" Harry bit out softly. "Someone sent me their Patronus warning me to give back what's theirs. That could only mean someone's looking for Alessa. You're not even going to try to find them?"

"Harry, we're doing the best we could," Ron offered. "Besides, if Alessa's biological parents do come in and file for custody, well…" Harry put his hand up to stop him. He didn't want to hear it.

"That voice was malicious. Whoever it was did not want to be found. I just…" Harry looked at the wringing hands clasped so tight in his lap, his knuckles turned white. "I just don't want to lose my daughter. She's the best thing…the best thing that's happened to me since the end of the war. Hell, she's the best thing that's happened to me my whole life." Harry looked into Ron's eyes. "I will not have her taken away from me."

And with that, Harry got up and left.

**June**

A week after the Quidditch match, Ron and the MLE had no leads to go on. "The Patronus could belong to anyone. There's just no way to trace it," Ron mentioned. Harry slammed the door in his face.

Malfoy offered no comfort either. "My sources are keeping mum about everything right now. I've got nothing, Potter."

As term came to a close, Harry was finding less and less time to spend with Alessa, which she made sure to tell Harry every chance she got.

"Daddy doesn't love me anymore," Alessa sighed one morning, as Harry was about to leave for classes.

"Alessa Rose Potter! Don't say that, please. You know I love you very much. Just one more week and we'll have the whole summer to play together, okay?" Harry said, pulling the sundress over Alessa's head.

"You promise?" Alessa asked. Harry tugged a hairbrush through her brown curly hair.

"Yes, I promise. Now, how would you like me to do your hair today?" Harry asked.

Alessa touched her nose in thought. "Mmm…Piggy tails!" she declared.

"Good choice," Harry said, and he set to work.

* * *

Harry sat at his desk overseeing the third years' exam, wondering what Soran Snape was thinking. The boy's eyes were closed and he was hunched over his exam, quill down on his desk. It had been twenty full minutes and Harry was starting to wonder if the boy had fallen asleep.

"Snape!" Harry called out, startling the whole class. Soran, however, slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Harry.

"Yes, Professor?" he said softly.

"Bring your exam up here, please."

Soran's arm twitched a bit, but followed directions and meandered up to Harry's desk. He handed over his parchment and turned around to walk back to his desk, but Harry stopped him.

"I didn't excuse you. Why is your parchment blank?"

"I…don't know," Soran said, looking genuinely confused about the situation. "Professor, I'm not feeling well. May I go see Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry stared at him for a moment, trying to discern what he was thinking without Legilimency. Nothing, he couldn't figure it out. So he waved his hand and Soran picked up his bag by his desk and ran out of the classroom.

**October**

Malfoy arrived at Hogwarts for Alessa's fourth birthday party completely disheveled. He cast a glamour to hide most of the mess, healed a few cuts, and cleaned his robes with a charm. At least he was early this time.

Harry had been setting streamers and balloons all over the place when Malfoy walked in. Alessa ran up to him and nearly bowled him over, but he stood his ground.

"Oh, my princess. Happy birthday, darling," Malfoy cooed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Daddy said you might not come!" Alessa said. She hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Ooo, not so tight, love. I'm a bit sore actually," Malfoy said quietly, hoping Harry wouldn't hear.

"You come here with lots of owies. Do the kids beat you up at your school?" Alessa asked sympathetically.

"Princess, I'm a bit old for school, aren't I? And why would you ask that? Is someone bullying you?" Draco asked seriously.

"No way," Alessa giggled. "I'm the only kid in class, remember?"

"Ah, that's right. Mrs. Weasley is teaching you, isn't she? Are you learning anything then?"

Alessa nodded. "Loads. I can sing my ABC's, wanna hear 'em?"

"Ohh, maybe later, darling. The party's about to start. Let's go see if your father would like some help decorating, shall we?"

The guests arrived soon after, though Draco wished they'd all go home already. He finally found what he'd been looking for for years, and really needed to tell Potter about it without all these people. It wasn't easy to get, either. Crawling through back alleys of filthy muggle establishments…

"Cake time!" Harry announced, and Alessa bounced up to the table as Harry lit the candles. They sang to her and she closed her eyes and blew them out.

Finally, as the party came to a close, and the Weasley-Granger couple were the last ones to leave.

"Potter, we need to talk. Privately," Malfoy said as soon as the door closed behind them.

Harry looked at him for a moment, and finally breathed out, "You found something." He told Alessa to gather her gifts and stay in her room and play with them while the grownups had a chat. After pouting a bit and pronouncing, "I'm four now! I'm almost grownup," she finally took her leave and Harry put up the strongest silencing charm he could think of on her door.

"What is it? What did you find?" Harry demanded.

Malfoy reached into his robes and pulled out a bundle of papers, handing them over to Harry.

"The hospital that Alessa was born in. It took me ages to find the right one, and went through all the births on October 9th. Anyway, her mother was a muggle, by the name of Gracia Morgan. She gave birth to Alessa and 9 hours later took off with her. The hospital didn't get a chance to complete the records since Gracia didn't name her at the time. The other papers, however, are the more interesting of the bunch. Take a look," Malfoy said.

"It's a death certificate for Gracia Morgan. What am I looking for?" Harry said impatiently.

Malfoy pointed farther down the page. "Here."

"Date of death was October 18th, cause of death was…"

"Heart attack…"

"But what's so strange about…"

"Did you happen to notice how old she was?"

"Erm…20. I still don't…"

"Healthy 20 year old women don't just drop dead of heart attacks, Potter."

Harry shrugged, looking over the papers again. "Maybe she had a heart problem."

"I figured you might say that, so I got her medical records from birth. No health problems at all, save for a bit of myopia," Draco said a bit forcefully. "She was murdered, Potter. Just after dropping Alessa off at your doorstep, if my calculations are correct."

"You think whoever killed her knew she was pregnant? And now they want Alessa? But why? And who?" Harry said sadly.

"Well, that's the problem I'm having. All of my sources have turned up dead in the last two months."

Harry did the only thing he could think of, the one thing he'd wanted to do since this whole mess started. He burst into tears. He just wished it hadn't been in front of Malfoy.

"God damn it!" Harry screamed in frustration. "I thought…I thought after Voldemort…"

"What, just because the Dark Lord is gone, you thought all the evil had vanished from the world?"

"No, but I thought they'd leave me and the people I love alone for awhile at least, you know?"

"Hm, can't imagine what that feels like," Malfoy said acerbically. "Being constantly attacked and judged because of whom you are. It must be the pits."

"Yeah, well, I imagine you're used to it," Harry said softly.

"You never get used to fearing for your life or the lives of loved ones on a daily basis," Malfoy said, reaching to wipe Harry's face for him. Harry whimpered.

"Malfoy…"

"Yes?"

"God damn it, I fucking hate you," Harry said impatiently, and launched himself onto Malfoy. Teeth clicked and tongues met, and for a moment Harry had forgotten the world around him. The only one in it was Malfoy, the one soul on this earth who understood him. Harry greedily pulled on him, pulled him down onto of him, and tried to remove his robe at the same time. When that obviously wasn't working, Harry got out his wand and banished the damn thing across the room.

"Merlin, Potter. You're pretty handy with that wand…"

"Less talk, more this," Harry said, and he grabbed the back of Malfoy's head and crushed their lips together again. It was angry, greedy, and the hottest fucking thing Malfoy had ever experienced in his life.

"Potter, I…"

"No," Harry said between kisses. "Stay."

"Yes, I…always. I'll always stay if you ask me."

"Forever, then. Don't leave." Me. Don't leave us. That was the unspoken part, the part that was banging in Harry's head since their first kiss last year on this very same day.

"Bedroom, then," Malfoy suggested. He got up from the couch and pulled Harry to meet him. They kissed all the way to Harry's room.

In the morning, when Alessa woke up, she found her Draco's robes on the floor, her Daddy's bedroom door closed (which it never was), and a bright smile on her face.

"Finally," she said to the room. She rolled her eyes and went back into her bedroom to play with her new toys.

A/N: Admittedly, this chapter got away from me. It's twice as long as the previous chapters, but a lot needed to happen. Hopefully, updates won't be so far in between as these last two chapters. If anyone has any questions, comments, or concerns, please review! Reviews make me happy and want to write more. :-)


End file.
